1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid-layered bleach compositions. These bleach compositions are used to clean and disinfect soft and hard surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid bleach compositions have progressed for decades and created a large chemical industry devoted to cleaning and disinfecting hard surfaces and soft surfaces. N-Chloro hydantoins, N-chloro isocyanurates, sodium hypochlorite, and calcium hypochlorite are used quite frequently in bleach compositions for many companies because they are cheap to produce and they are highly effective. However, these bleach compositions have several disadvantages that limit their usefulness. Sodium hypochlorite is only available as a liquid at room temperature. Calcium hypochlorite leaves residue. Chlorinated hydantoins and isocyanurates lack long term solution stability and generate malodor. All these disadvantages present compositions which consumers may not prefer.
The presently claimed invention solves some of these problems. Use of calcium hypochlorite in at least a two-part system does not leave residues that are associated with other calcium hypochlorite compositions, nor do they generate malodors typically associated with the use of chlorinated isocyanurates. The present invention also releases bleach faster than the typical use of halogenated hydantoins. The present invention also dissolves faster than typical commercial products based on calcium hypochlorite or halogenated hydantoins. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solid-layered bleach composition that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art solid bleach compositions.